K.C. Clifford
K.C. Clifford is a solo artist based out of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Beginnings Music had always been a guiding force in Clifford’s life, and her talent and love of performing on stage revealed itself at an early age. She was two when she first sang in public and composed her first song at age seven. Early influences included artists such as Paul Simon, Carole King, The Beach Boys and the popular bluegrass band Mountain Smoke, founded by her father in 1973. 1996—2003: Indiana University School of Music and Times Like These The two-time Kerrville New Folk Finalist studied opera at the prestigious Indiana University School of Music, but found her true voice in folk music while earning a degree in vocal performance at Belmont University in Nashville. Shortly after graduating, Clifford released her first full-length album, Times Like These, to critical acclaim in 2000. 2004—2008: Teeth-marks on my Tongue and Pockets Full of Hope Her career continued to blossom with the release of her sophomore album, Teeth-marks on my Tongue, in 2004 and Pockets Full of Hope, recorded live at Oklahoma City’s historic venue The Blue Door in 2008. 2009—2011: "Raise Your Voice" and Orchid In March 2009 she wrote an anti-hunger anthem for the Regional Food Bank of Oklahoma called “Raise Your Voice.” Food banks across the country were soon requesting live performances at food drives, and a year later the song was chosen as the theme for CROP Hunger Walk, a worldwide public awareness campaign led by Church World Service to help end hunger. By her own admission, K.C. turned a corner in her craft with the writing, recording and release of her 2010 album, “Orchid”. A confessional album written over the course of one year, the 10-song set is led by the first single, “Broken Things,” and includes fan favorite “Songbird.” Also of note from Orchid is the moving epic “Story of Our Own,” written for the internationally acclaimed documentary “Finding Hillywood” about the rise of filmmaking in post-genocide Rwanda. 2012—2016: "The Tag Hollow Sessions" K.C.’s The Tag Hollow Sessions, was written in seclusion, at a remote Northeast Oklahoma cabin by Lake Spavinaw in an area known as Tag Hollow. The cabin – named Gleneyrie after her paternal grandmother, Glennes – was built by her great-grandparents in 1933. Clifford retreated to Gleneyrie following months of intense nationwide touring in support of her 2010 album, Orchid. The solitude re-energized her creative spirit. The cabin and its history became her muse. 2017—2019: Coming Bare and Mountain Smoke In 2017, K.C. released a new live album, Coming Bare, recorded at The Blue Door in Oklahoma City. She also joined her father, Hal Clifford, as a part-time member in Mountain Smoke performing with the band when she is not touring in support of her solo career. 2020-Present: Self-Titled On February 7, 2020, K.C. released her long-awaited self-titled fifth studio album. Awards 3x Woody Guthrie Award for Singer/Songwriter Discography ;Studio Albums * Times Like These (2000) * Teeth-marks on my Tongue (2004) * Orchid (2010) * The Tag Hollow Sessions (2012) * K.C. Clifford (2020) ;EPs * Raise Your Voice (2009) * Plinky Child's Piano (2012) ;Live Albums * Pockets Full of Hope (2008) * Coming Bare (2017) Selected Awards & Honors * Woody Guthrie Award (three times) External Links * Official Website * Spotify Category:Oklahoma City Category:OKC Metro Category:Frontier Country Category:Active Solo Category:Folk Category:Founded 1999 Category:Free Skipper Music